Hero Quest
by Angels on the Moon23
Summary: okay i have to write a story for English and i wanted to know your opinion on it so i'm going to be posting it as i think of ideas and it is not mythology based i just chose a random catagory please give this story a chance and i'll accept any reviews
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A long time ago the Leprechaun Clan and Stretchy people lived peacefully together as their villages were close in the same area. The Leprechaun clan mined for jewels and, one day a group of leprechauns were mining when they came across a three pound Emerald that sparkled in any light. Everyone in the clan worshiped this find and believed that this stone will keep the devil and all bad things away from their people.

But one morning the clan woke up to find the emerald missing. The leprechaun clan was furious and blamed the stretchy people for taking it. When the clan invaded the stretchy people's land on a rampage looking for the emerald, and destroying homes in the search. Once the clan gave up and left the stretchy people's land, the king of the stretchy people came down to his village and was furious about the destruction the leprechaun clan caused and sent a rampage to destroy the leprechaun clan's village to declare war.

After the rampage on the leprechaun clan, the stretchy people and leprechaun clan were constantly fighting and no one would stop fighting until the emerald was back in the leprechaun's village safe and sound. But the king of the stretchy people was too stubborn and greedy to give up the emerald. Which he hid deep within his castle and passed the secret on to his son before he died.

One Hundred And Forty Years Later


	2. Chapter 2

One Hundred And Forty Years Later

In the Leprechaun village a green eyed boy ran through the town to the metal shop to help his uncle with the weapon and armor rush, as the clan got ready for another fight with the stretchy people. On his way to the metal shop he ran straight into his father the leader of the village.

"Kerr watch where you're going in this rush, and get down to the metal shop your uncle needs you." Kerr's father said with anger in his voice as he picked Kerr off the ground.

"Sorry dad." Kerr yelled as he weaved through the crowds of the village fast to get to the metal shop, where people were waiting for him to get their weapons sharpened.

As Kerr walked in he heard he uncle scream "about bloody time you got here, the village was just about to drag you down here and put you on the sharpener." Over the commotion of the people waiting, while he got armor and shields for other customers waiting.

Once Kerr and his uncle got everyone satisfied for the fight, they got ready themselves. As Kerr caught up with everyone else in the town, He slowed his speed down and squeezed his way through the group to get to his dad in front to see what he was to do during this fight.

" For this fight son I want you to go around the field and look for any injured people of our clan, and get them back to the village or to a safe point." Kerr's father said with a voice that told Kerr he was a true leader to protect their clan, as they walked to the killing field where all the fights happen.

"What if I find an injured person from the Stretchy people village." The scrawny boy said with a hint of terror in his voice as he walked with his father.

"Leave them they're the ones that stole what's ours and those devils don't deserve the precious gift of life the gods gave them." Said the great chief of the leprechaun clan with venom mixing in with his voice.

"But, but ….." Kerr stuttered after hearing what his father thinks of the stretchy people, and stopped walking.

"No buts Kerr these people are traitors, and need to die the injured one just make the job easier for us." The chief said with determination in his words as he cut Kerr off.

After the conversation Kerr slowed down his walking until he was at the back of the group as silent as a dog whistle. Kerr walked for about 15 minutes, before he ran into a group of creepers that were blocking the path of trees that lead the to the field. Once his head stopped spinning he started to weave his slim, scrawny body through the creepers. Halfway through the maze of creepers, Kerr almost snapped a creeper that would recoil and all the creepers connected to the trees would fall on him.


End file.
